Wicked Vérité Wicked Truth
by HomonymPairs
Summary: A simple tragic story of two best friends finally going against each other for the life and death of Harry Potter.  Which one will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Good-bye.**

Chapter 1: Deces D'un Ami (Death of a Friend)

_Tears stung my eyes as I looked at my surroundings. Why had it come to this? I struggled to get up, trying my best not to wince. It hurt, everything hurt. The person that I trusted the most had caused this. All of this. _

"_Amaya?" a voice called out, disrupting the still silence. I looked to my right and gasped in horror. Lying there was Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, broken like a doll. Injuries marred his face. Ignoring my many injuries, I crawled over to him._

"_Harry, are you okay?" I asked. It was a stupid question, I knew that. Sadly, expressing my concern was the only thing I could do. Guilt flooded my very being. It was my fault. This catastrophe could've been avoided. I should have done something. But what could I have done really? She was my best friend. I wanted to keep believing in her. _

"_Oh my dear friend, are you okay? I didn't hurt you so bad did I?" her words were sickly sweet. Every bone in my body was sore and defeated. I just couldn't stand the sight of her any longer. The one that I cared for, and loved. How can it end like this? I looked down at the boy who lived, that boy who was so strong. Now, so fragile and decrepit. The boy whom I love, I may never see him again._

"_How could you? Why? After all we been through, this is how you want to end it?"_

"Please, you were nothing but a figure filled with envy. You never really cared about me. You just didn't want me to hurt your precious Harry Potter," she spoke the name with great distaste.

"_You know that's not true! We were like sisters! I cared for you and you know it!" My screams filled with ire. I lost her, the Veena that I was once fond of. This pain of losing someone isn't a new feeling. Tears dripped down my face when I realized that I'll never see the old her again. Veena, then Harry. Just like when I lost the one who taught me, the one who taught Veena and I everything we knew. We loved her so, just like a mother…Sypes Lamara._

"_She's gone, it's done. We lost her!" _

"_What are we going to do? How can they just come and kill her like this? How did she know they were going to come? Why did she give us this letter? I am not going to go to some stupid school and have them teach us. I will only listen to Lamara and no one else!" By this point tears have found their way flowing down my face._

"_We have no choice Amaya. We must do as she wished."_

"_I don't understand. This isn't happening! This isn't real!" As I looked up beyond the rain, they had come back! The death eaters! Their going to take Veena with them! No! I won't let that happen! No! _

"Amaya, are you okay?" I heard a soft familiar voice from above me. It was all a dream – a nightmare! Every night I would have the same exact stargaze. I will never be able to forget that night. I looked up and there was Veena. My dear friend that I can't live without.

"Hey Veena, I'm fine. Just had a weird dream that's all."

"You have one every night! You should probably get that checked out." I laughed at the stupidity of her.

"You're unbelievable." I got up and looked out the window. Fields, fields, and nothing but fields. We're going to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2: Un Nouveau Depart

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Good-bye.**

Chapter 2: Un Nouveau Départ (A New Beginning)

"Are you two girls the transfer students?" the giant spoke. Veena and I were in the presence of a giant burly man. I would've felt intimidated with his form but his eyes showed true kindness. He was a gentle soul that much was true. I smiled up at him.

"Yes we are," Veena assured gently. "Who are you?"

"Oh o' course, my name is Hagrid." With that the giant man, Hagrid, lead us to Hogwarts. The place looked oddly eerie. I looked up in awe at the amazing castle. So that is our new school? Veena's eyes lighted up when she saw the school. I might've not been too fond of the idea of Hogwarts, but even I have to admit that it was extraordinary.

As we received some strange looks I noticed how different we looked from the rest. Veena was adorable. Her big hazel eyes shine brighter than diamonds. Her hair was the thing that stood out the most. It was red, not 'in your face red' but, it was pretty damn red. It had short layers on the top and long layers on the bottom. It reached all the way to her waist. She was a bit taller then me, about 5'3. I was 5'1 with long layers hair; my eyes were round a dark black. There isn't much about me but Veena always told me I was quite a looker.

The man named Hagrid was stopped by a lady dressed in all black with a nice witch hat to match. She doesn't seem like a nice person but who am I to judge? I don't know her yet.

"'ello Professor McGonagall! Found these two new transfers 'ere; Amaya and Veena." The lady then looked at us.

"A bit late don't you think?" Her biter voice sent shivers down my spine.

"It's never too late to learn!" Hagrid interrupted to ease the tension. "'ere em let me take you girls to Dumbledore, he might know what to do with ya."

He led us through the school, and I was in a daze throughout the whole time. The place was huge. It would be amazing if Veena and I were to not get lost. How are we going to get to class? The long winding corridors seemed to hold many secrets. We stopped at a gargoyle statue outside the Headmaster's office. Very intimidating at first but then as we walked in, it seemed calmer. We walked in and there an elderly man was sitting by his desk working.

"'ere Dumbledore. I got to transfer for ya!" He said it so cheerfully. The man looked up from his desk and looked straight at Veena. He looked at her for a very long time. It seemed as if he can see right through her. Veena on the other hand was too busy looking around the place other then to notice someone staring at her. He then finally spoke.

"They are Amaya Van Cobret, and Miss Veena Tease Heart, am I correct Hagrid?"

"Why yes you are!" Then Professor Dumbledore got up and came over to us.

"Your teacher was killed."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Veena asked shyly.

"She was an old friend of mine for many years. Sypes Lamara, wonderful woman. Let's sort you now shall we?"

"Sort us? We have to be together," I quickly stated.

"That's not how it goes here at Hogwarts. You will get sorted into houses that fit you." That was said by a talking hat! We stared at the hat in shock. I never knew that such a thing existed. Dumbledore seemed to nod at the hat. The idea of being separated from Veena made my blood run cold. We had never been separated before. I knew of the dangers. Hopefully, we are sorted into the same house.

"Which one of you girls want to go first?" Dumbledore implored, staring both of us down. His gaze still remained kind, but his gaze lingered on Veena. Why? Why did it seem as though he knew? Did he know about her? Just the thought scared me. What would he do to her?

"I'll go," I sighed. I just wanted to be sorted. I walked up to the hat slowly. Dumbledore followed me and placed the hat on my head.

"So what house do I place you in, Miss Cobret?" the hat seemingly asked itself.

I knew that my opinion didn't matter, but I couldn't help myself from asking the hat. "Could my friend and I be sorted together?" I was hopeful. Deep down inside I knew I was being silly, but the thought of the ever-waiting danger made me swallow my pride. From the laugh that the hat gave me, I knew that I just made a fool of myself.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I can't do that. Your friend will be in the house that suits her best. Now, what do I do about you?" the hat was quiet for a few moments, mulling it over. "Well, you seem to be a very courageous young girl. I think the house that'll suit you best will be-GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried out. The hat was then removed from my head.

"Congratulations, Miss Cobret, the house of Gryffindor is for the brave," Dumbledore gave me a smile. I smiled back weakly and gave Veena a hopeful look. If all goes well, she'd be sorted into Gryffindor too.

Its Veena's turn. It seems like time was going in slow-mo. Dumbledore seems at ease as he came over to put the hat on her. "Hmm, kind - evil -loyal -conniving! This is impossible." As he said that the look on Veena was strange. What did he say? How can he sort her? There was a long pause before Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Which house would Veena go to? Say it!"

"SLYTHERIN! House of cunning and ambition." My heart dropped, she wasn't in the same house as me. When I looked over to Dumbledore and Hagrid their expressions were changed dramatically. Hagrid just seemed more surprised. Then someone knocked on the door, and Professor quickly came and opened it. It was another man dressed in all black. He had greasy black hair that came to the nape of his neck.

"Professor Snape, how can I help you?"

"Is she here yet?" As he said that he looked over to Veena whom still has that stupid hat on her head. He spoke again. "Which one of you is Vo-"

"Veena is here. She's right over there." Dumbledore interrupted and pointed to Veena. Snape then went over and grabbed her shoulders with both hands and stared at her fiercely.

"Hey what do you want with her?" I yelped.

"What house is she in? What house?"

"Slytherin." Dumbledore sighed.

The man finally let go of the now scared Veena, and said, "I'll take care of her."

"Take care of her? What do you mean 'take care of her'?"

"Who is this one?" He snapped at me.

"This is Veena's friend Amaya." Dumbledore defended.

Veena was then ushered out of the room by Snape. I tried to stay calm. Since she's in sorted into Slytherin, I won't be able to watch over her. The risk was too high. I had to fight back the urge to chase after her; I remained calm as I watched her retreating form. Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I watched him nervously. This man seemed to know way too much about Veena.

"Professor McGonagall will escort you to Gryffindor Tower," he said gently. I smiled weakly and followed McGonagall out of the Headmaster's Office. This will not end well, will it?


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion De Nouveaux Ennemis

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Good-bye.**

Chp 3: Réunion De Nouveaux Ennemis (Knowing the enemies)

Veena POV:

After that little chaos we had in the office Professor Snape escorted me over to Slytherin's Common room. There were many kids exchanging looks at me. I think it's my hair again. Snape then told me to sit down and wait for him. I did exactly that and waited. I just let my eyes wonder around the place and tried avoiding eye contact with anyone as much as possible. But then a female figure came up in front of me.

"You new?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"I'm Pansy Parkinson. If you're lucky you can be my followers, and if your not I will and this is a promise. I will and definitely make your stay a living hell." I was trying not to laugh when professor Snape was standing right behind her.

"Eh hem, Miss Parkinson would you like to pay a visit in the detention room anytime soon?"

"Uhh no. I'm sorry."

"Then may I suggest you to go on then." She glared at me sharply before you made her way out.

"Miss Heart you may go to your dorm now and get ready for tomorrow."

As I slowly woke up from my slumber I looked around and noticed that my roommates were all still sleeping. I quickly went and go got ready. After I was done I saw a girl getting up also and looked over at me.

"Thanks for waking me up dim wit!"

"Sorry I didn't know I made that much noise. I'm Veena Tease Heart. What's your name?"

"Millicent Bulstrode. You're new?"

"Yeah I am. It's nice meeting you." I started walking out of the dorm.

"Wait where are you going? Its only 6:00!" I knew what time it was. I wanted to go look around first and see the sight. I wonder if Amaya is awake yet. Don't really think so, she loves sleep. I walked around for which seemed like forever. This place is huge! I'm just worried I can't find my way back later. I tend to daydream a lot too which caused me to bump into a red headed boy which caught me off guard. ''Watch where your going you cold hearted Slytherin!"

"I'm sorry I didn't really mean too, I was just-"

"You Slytherins are always up to no good." As he finished insulting me he continued walking to his destination. What's with the entire name calling here? Unbelievable. I just continue to look around when I then saw stairs. Not any regular stairs. Moving stairs! I went over real quick and climbed onto one. Right when I got on there was another pair of feet next to mine. I looked up and he was looking at me, observing me as we stood there together he then spoke and said; "I haven't seen you here ever. Tell me, what's your name?" We walked off the stairs together and continued.

"My name is Veena Tease Heart. What's yours?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, aren't you going to go eat breakfast?"

"No I'm not hungry."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You should join me." I giggled at his proposal.

"I'll see you around Malfoy."

"Call me Draco. And see you around newbie!"

Damn it people should stop calling me stuff. I'm going to go rant to Amaya!

Amaya POV:

I was rudely awakened by one of my roommates. What was her name again? Purple? Pink? That's right Lavender! I glared at the blonde, "Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep."

She scoffed and haughtily placed her hands on her hips, "Well because you're new, we wake up at this time. Don't make us look bad." With that she went off to some of her other friends. I glared at her and held back the comment I was about to make. People like her aggravate me. I sat up tiredly, cursing underneath my breath. I went through my usual routine. When I finished getting ready, I left Gryffindor Tower and made my way

towards the Great Hall for breakfast. I unconsciously looked around for Veena. I tried my best to avoid the other Gryffindor. I didn't feel the need to socialize with the other students; they didn't interest me in any way. I yawned tiredly and sighed, already not looking forward to my year at Hogwarts, Where are you Veena?

I was walking around the hallways, trying to look for Veena. That is until I heard someone call out to me, "Hi! You're the new girl right?" a girl with bushy brown hair asked. I nodded numbly, much too distracted to give her a good reply. "My name's Hermione Granger. I'm sorry about Lavender, don't mind her she's like that."

"My name is Amaya Cobret. And trust me, I'm not that worried about the Blondie," she raised her brow. I smiled, feeling slightly distracted from my search for Veena. This girl was different than the others. She seemed intelligent and less annoying.

"Well, do you want to join my friends and me for breakfast?" she asked tentatively. I was slightly surprised. "Don't worry, they're great, idiotic sometimes but great." I couldn't help but laugh. I nodded at her and she led me towards the Great Hall. I guess I'll just have to look for Veena later. We arrived at the table and she began to walk towards two boys. One had messy black hair and striking green eyes, the other was a lanky red-head bent over his food. "Harry, Ron, this is Amaya. She's just transferred here," Hermione introduced me.

"Hi," I greeted. The two boys nodded and returned the greeting. Something about that boy Harry was familiar. It seemed as though I've seen him somewhere, I just can't place it. We chatted casually. The boys seemed nice, although Ron kept spewing food out of his mouth every time he uttered a word. I glanced at the door of the Great Hall and saw Veena. "Veena!" I called out to her. She smiled and began to walk towards me. The others were surprised at my sudden outburst but their expression seemed to darken when Veena got closer to us.

Ron glared at Veena, temporarily forgetting about his food, "Why are you here? You don't belong here. The other Slytherins are waiting for you." I couldn't help but glare at Ron.

"Okay, I'll see you later Amaya," she said gently. I can see the hurt in her face. She walked away solemnly.

Veena POV:

As I started to walk away I heard a familiar voice call my name again. It was a boy this time. "Veena!" I looked up and it was the same guy from the stairs, Draco. I smiled and waved. He waved back gesturing me to come over.

"Hey." I quietly said.

"What were you doing over there with Potter and them?" He didn't seem to like them much.

"I was saying hi to my friend."

"Friend? You have a friend that is a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, I knew her all my life. She's new here too."

"Never mind them here sit down and eat with us." He made a girl move over for me. I looked at the girl whom I recognize. She was the one who threatened me on the first night. Pansy.

"Draco I sit there!"

"It doesn't matter it's just a seat. Now move over."

"Oh its alright She doesn't have to move I kind of want to be alone a bit so I'm just going to back to my dorm and get ready for class. I have Potions after this.

"I have that class after this also. I guess I'll see you there."

"Bye everyone." I smiled and walked off to the dorm. I have a feeling I'm not very liked around here.

Amaya POV:

I looked at my schedule and saw that my first class was Divination. I rolled my eyes. Of course I had to take that class. There is nothing the teacher could teach me that I didn't already know. I frowned when I realized that I didn't know where the classroom is. I looked around. I didn't want to seem like a fool asking for directions but I didn't want to

be late either.

"Are you lost?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around and saw Harry. Part of me wanted to deny it to protect my pride but then I also didn't want to make the teacher hate me already.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Do you know where Professor Trelawney's class is?"

"Yeah, I actually have that class next. Just to warn you though, Trelawney is nutters. Expect her to predict your death twice today."

I snorted, "Yes, she sounds like a great teacher. And thanks for the warning. Is she actually a seer? Or is she some fake?" I asked curiously.

"Well, everyone believes that she's fake. Oh but of course don't mention that around Lavender and Parvati."

"Lavender?" I tilted my head. "Oh the Blondie!"

He smirked, "I see that you have taken a distinct liking to Lavender."

"Oh yeah, I just love her," I replied sarcastically. We arrived at the class room. I saw the red-head from earlier. I narrowed my eyes. Harry glanced nervously at me and I sighed. He took a seat next to Ron and glanced at me. I furrowed my brows. I wanted to

avoid Ron as much as possible but Harry was motioning me to come over. I sighed and held up my hands in defeat. Ron looked at me curiously as I made my way over. "Hi," I greeted him tensely.

Class was boring. Who could blame me? Sypes taught me the art of Divination a long time ago. I knew most of this stuff and Trelawney spent most of her time speaking nonsense. Was she really seer? Talking with Harry and Ron was fun. I was still kind of awkward around Ron though. He seemed as though he wanted to bring something up but refrained to do so. Harry seemed nice, he was pretty funny.

Ron seemed tense for a moment then asked, "Why were you talking with that girl earlier? Do you understand how bad the Slytherins are? They are no-good. Maybe you don't know your friend as well as you thought."

I glared at him, "Can we just stop talking about Slytherins like that? I don't know how the other Slytherins are like, but Veena isn't like that. She wouldn't hurt anyone," not on purpose at least. "What did she do to you? Do you judge her just because of which house she's in? You're a prick."

He gave me a shocked look and turned the other way, trying to ignore me. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. Harry gave me an apologetic look, I just looked away from him.


	4. Chapter 4: Rebelle Fleur

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Good-bye.**

Chp 4 Rebelle Fleur (Rebel Flower)

Amaya POV:

Weeks have gone by, everything's the same. Except I've been seeing less and less of Veena. We weren't in the same house and didn't have that many classes together, so it isn't all that surprising. I'm starting to sense danger. Something bad was going to happen. I've been hanging out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione a lot though. Ron was still a bit awkward about the argument we had in Divination. Still, no matter how nice they are I couldn't help but still be worried about Veena. She never really told me how it was going with the Slytherins. Even though I refuse to admit that Veena is a bad person, I also had to notice that most of the Slytherins didn't seem like good people.

I was particularly distracted during lunch. Harry and Ron were busying themselves with their discussion about Quidditch. Hermione was studying as usual. I glanced at the Ravenclaw table for a split second and saw a blonde petite girl staring directly at me. "You're worried about someone, a friend," she spoke.

"What?" I asked, surprised. I stared at her for a moment. She seemed unfazed and continued to look at me.

"Your friend. She's in Slytherin correct?" Luna asked. How did she know? "She's different that girl. Am I correct to assume that?"

"Yeah you are. But how do you know all of this?"

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks told me. Tell her this if you can, 'its okay to make a mistake-just don't make them twice'," she trailed off.

"So you see it too?" I asked. She just gave me a blank stare and then turned away. That girl is odd, but I can't help but believe that I'll be seeing more of her.

Veena POV:

Another day another battle. That Pansy girl is really going at it with me. I don't really know what her problem is but things are getting out of hand. I miss Amaya, I have so many things to tell her. But being in separate houses doesn't help, plus her friends don't like me. I went over to the stairs to make my way to my next class, I was stopped by none other but Pansy. She stood in front of me. I moved over to the right and she would move to her left.

"What do you want from me Pansy?"

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend, that's what I want."

"I don't even know who your boyfriend is."

"Don't play dumb with me!" She shoved me as she said so. "Malfoy is mine, and he doesn't need a fake like you!" She started to walk towards me. I kept backing away from her shoves and before I know it. I was at the edge of the stairs. I beg for it not to move. One slight movement can throw me of balance. I can hear Draco's voice in the back telling me to hold on to the bars. I looked over and I see Amaya but she was too far from me. Oh if only she can come help me.

Amaya POV:

I stared at Veena in shock. She was at the edge of the stairs. I begged for the stairs to not move. This is the danger that I sensed. It would be a catastrophe if Veena were to get seriously injured. In the blink of an eye, Veena was tumbling down the stairs. The stairs had moved. My eyes widened as I frantically ran over to her. Her lip was cut, bruises covered her body. I gasped when I saw how her arm was bent. I then saw a boy came rushing over. He was just in shock as I am. But he doesn't have the fear that is rushing over me. One of the teachers came rushing over. It was McGonagall "What on earth had happened here?" She yelled and looked around. "We need to get her to the hospital wing, quickly!"

It's been a day and Veena still haven't woken up. She's changing. Even with her just laying there broken. She's not the same person. I then started to hear hear yelling and screaming coming from outside the door.

"What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean 'what was I thinking? I was thinking about us!"

"What does Veena have to do with us?"

"She was tearing us apart like now! You're falling behind on your classes and all you can think about is that bratty little bitch!"

"She is just uh- an acquaintance! "

"An acquaintance huh? Then why are you so uptight about her? Why do you care so much? Obviously she's is way more then just an acquaintance!" Wait, is she the reason why Veena is in this condition? I can't believe it! She's in here not knowing if she's going to be alright and their outside having a love fest! I ran out there and slapped that son of a bitch right in the face.

"You're the reason why my best friend is in there right now!"

"Bitch your messing with the wrong girl!" As she tried to attack me the boy had held her back before she can even have a chance.

"And you!" I said as I pointed at him "I suggest you to stay away from Veena!"

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do Gryffindor!" Before I can say a word the door behind me opened. It was Veena! She looked different. Like if someone gave her a make over. She looked like a hung over rock star! Don't even get me started on the sex hair. She just made her way out to the hall. The look on the boy and girl face wasn't much different as mine. As Veena came closer she didn't make any effort noticing we were standing there.

"Veena! Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Haven't been better ." She gave me a smirk, and continued to walk but once she walked by Pansy, she stopped and turned to her. Please tell me she isn't going to do what I think she's going to do. "And you, I don't think our conversation was done. What was it that you were saying?" The whole time as she's speaking she had that awful smirk on her face.

"I'm telling you that you should leave my man alone!"

"It's not my fault that you can't keep a man." As she said so she went over to the boy and kissed him right in front of her. I actually felt sorry for the girl this time. She stood there in shock. After Veena kissed him she went straight up to her face and said; "Bring it bitch."

"Malfoy! I can't believe you!" She then proceeded to shoved Veena over but she didn't budge. Veena gave out a small chuckle but it then faded quickly. She looked straight into the girls eyes. Her glare could kill. But all this was interrupted by Dumbledore who came rushing over.

"Veena can I speak to you in my office, now?"

"Why, what's the problem Dumbledore?"

"Office now Miss Heart." She nodded and looked over at the girl.

"We'll finish this another day Miss Pansy Parkinson." As she walked away going with Professor Dumbledore, the feeling in my gut grew bigger and bigger. Does he know? Or will he find out?

Veena POV:

God damn it its good to be back. It's about time I take control. Watching that goody-goody prancing around makes me sick. How is it that we are the same person? She is nothing like me. That idiot is such a push-over, she's always constantly being taken advantage of and all she would do is continue with her little act. Now it's my turn to be the boss. I'll show all of them. I'll take each and every single one of them down until I meet my goal.

Amaya POV:

That tiring day finally ended and I'm still consumed with worry. Why did this have to happen now? When I woke up, I rushed down to the Great Hall, desperately trying to find Veena. She was nowhere to be found. I continued to linger around the halls. I really hope that she didn't get herself into too much trouble. It would be dangerous if she attracted too much attention from the wrong kinds of people.

"Amaya? What are you doing here?" a voice asked. I snapped my head up, looking into emerald eyes. It seemed that I had bumped into Harry.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to look for Veena but I can't seem to find her," I trailed off. I knew that there wasn't a big chance of finding her. She was probably hiding somewhere. I also doubt that she will show up in any of her classes. I internally sighed when I realized that I won't be seeing much of her, but I can't let her do as she pleases. At least, not in the condition she's in.

"Oh right your friend," he spoke the word with venom. I gave him a confused look. "What's wrong with her? She didn't seem to be that bad before. I heard about the incident. I mean sure, Pansy is one of the nastiest girls out there, but she didn't really deserve that. Maybe Ron was right. Maybe you don't know your friend as well as you thought."

I glared at him. I don't care how nice he was to me, no one says anything like that about Veena. "What's that supposed to mean? I've known her my whole life. Are you saying that you and your Slytherin-hating friend know the true Veena more than I do?"

He sighed in defeat, "Right, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be tricked is all. But really, what's wrong with her? She seemed so nice before. The injuries were bad but I don't think it could change a person completely."

I tried to keep my composure as I mulled over my options. I could tell him the truth about her, but then I would seem crazy. Or I can just make up a lie, "She just wasn't feeling like herself. Like you said, the injuries were bad, maybe she wasn't in the right state of mind." I silently prayed that he would fall for it. He looked at me skeptically but left it at that when he realized that I probably won't elaborate anytime soon. "Did you start on your Divination homework?" I tried to change the subject.

He smirked at me, "Don't try to change the subject, and no." He led me to the Great Hall as we continued to speak. I sighed in relief. At least I was able to keep the secret for one more day.

After breakfast, I headed over to Divination, dragging my feet along the way. I had already gotten used to all of my classes and they were pretty easy but the class that I had with Trelawney sucked. She doesn't really teach. All she does is walk around the room terrorizing other students. I rolled my eyes when I arrived at the classroom and sat at my regular seat. I began to think about everything that happened after arriving at Hogwarts. That is, until Harry and Ron entered the room.

Harry was glancing at me nervously and Ron had a triumphant look on his face. I gave them a look. "What's up with the look?" I asked Ron, pointedly.

"Oh, I just heard about what happened at the Hospital Wing last night," he gave me a look. My breath caught up in my throat as panic set in, but I just tried to calm myself. I kept a non-passive look on my face as I stared at Ron blankly.

"What about it?" I questioned.

He glared, "Don't give me that! I've been quiet about it but last night just proved it. All of those Slytherins are alike! "As I was about to extend this argument, Professor Snape came barging in and pulled me out of class. Snape gave me a threatening look and I just stared back.

"What's this about Professor Snape?" I asked, being sure not to say anything that would make him mad at me. Snape doesn't really have a good reputation, especially when Gryffindors were concerned.

"Where is Veena?"

"How would I know, I've been looking for her this whole day!"

"What? Where can she be?" he seemed taken aback and began to pace around.

"Professor, I'm sorry to sound rude but I still have to go to class," I said. I expected him to snap at me but he seemed too lost in thought and just nodded absentmindedly at me. I quickly made my way back to Divination and received many odd looks from all the other students.

Just like I thought, she hasn't been going to any of her classes. Where could she be? I ignored Harry's imploring look and took my seat. I really hope that Veena didn't get into too much trouble…


End file.
